Legend of Bad Wolf Bay
by RingWarriorAzec2113
Summary: Five years after "The Parting of the Ways" there's a surprise in store for Rose and 10Doctor2. WIP.


Legend of Bad Wolf Bay

The Slitheen

It was the moment that the claw sunk into her back and came out the other side. She knew then; she'd had it. There was no way out of this one. She was going to die. Rose pulled away and turned around, screaming, as the claw came free and tasting the metallic blood in her mouth.

"RUN!" She screamed at the horrified little boy who was crouched on the roof paralysed with terror.

Tony did. He ran as if the devil himself was on his heels. He didn't look back. Rose had taught him that. If she told him to run he ran. She'd soon follow. Once she'd kicked the butt of the alien he was running from. Not this time though. Rage burned through him as he flung himself down the stairs. He was going to come back. Oh yes. With a big gun, loaded with vinegar. That Slitheen was dead meat now. No-one hurt his big sister. No-one; alien or not.

Rose felt relief as her brother vanished. Now she could concentrate on the Slitheen. It was watching her with a smile. It thought that it had her. Anger flooded her body with a sudden ferocity. She launched herself at it grabbing it with the strength that only the mad and the dying possess.

If she was not long for this world anymore she was going to take it down with her. Her arms wrapped around its torso and squeezed. The Slitheen yelped with shock. It had thought she was finished. It staggered around trying to shake her off. Then it tripped and they were falling. Falling fast.

The impact shattered both of her arms and there were several screams. People clustered round them and took photos or screamed and ran away. Others just screamed anyway. Rose wished they wouldn't, it was hurting her head.

"Rosie." A soft voice said. Tony's voice.

Then she was being pulled away. Tony chucked something at the Slitheen. Judging by the cries of shock and disgust and the hideous smell after that; Rose guessed the item had been a container of vinegar.

"Hey Ant." She managed. Tony smiled tearily.

Then she sighed and closed her eyes. The pain was spreading throughout her body now burning ferociously. She felt as though she was on fire. Someone was yelling to someonelse to call an ambulance. The voice was familiar.

"Sarah-Jane." Rose didn't realise she'd spoken aloud.

"Hold on Rose. Just hold on. There's an ambulance coming." Sarah had hold of one of her hands.

"Too late for that. Everything's going dark. I can't see. It burns. It burns." She moaned.

Then the pain intensified until she was burning like a thousand suns. Her entire body tensed and she screamed. She was melting in a golden inferno screaming so loudly that she felt like the scream was uttering her rather than the other way around. Then incredibly she was coalescing again. The pain was fading away. She could see. Then the pain was gone and she felt fine. Better than fine; absolutely fantastic in fact.

Rose sat up and a strand of her hair fell in her face. She pushed it behind her ear annoyed. Then she realised something. That strand of hair had been brunette. She was blonde. She looked down at her body.

"Impossible. But I'm human. We don't do this. What the hell!?" Rose stopped talking abruptly. That wasn't her voice.

Even more bizarrely she could feel something strange going on in her chest; her heart was beating strangely. But it wasn't her heart acting oddly, it was another one; beating in tandem.

"Rosie?" It was the small scared voice that brought her back to reality.

"Is it you Rosie?"

"Yes Ant. It's me. I'm just a bit different now."

Oh heck. How was she going to tell her mum? Before that however she seriously needed a change of clothes. Her current clothes were torn at the back and front and soaked in both her blood and the Slitheen's.

Sarah-Jane helped her to her feet. She looked dazed. The spectators had fled when her regeneration had kicked in fully not wanting to know anymore. Rose gave her a tentative smile. Then the ambulance turned up.

"Ah." Sarah, Rose and Tony said at exactly the same time. Rose fought the urge to giggle.

The ambulance crew checked her over than left bewildered taking away the conclusion that this was either a prank or they were completely bonkers!

-/\-


End file.
